1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a telecommunications network comprising a plurality of exchanges, a set of routes for carrying telecommunications traffic between said exchanges, and a traffic management system.
2. Related Art
An international telecommunications network for a particular country may comprise a set of international exchanges connected both to a national network of trunk exchanges and to international exchanges located in other countries. An international telecommunications network may be provided with a traffic management center where network management personnel receive data on traffic passing between the network and networks in other countries. The data includes traffic alarms and the network management personnel respond to these by selecting appropriate remedies with the aim of increasing the volume and proportion of successful traffic. Available remedies include expansive and restrictive controls. Expansive controls spread traffic from congested to less congested areas, whereas restrictive controls are used to limit access to the network by traffic with a low chance of successful completion. The task of selecting appropriate remedies in response to traffic alarms is laborious.